


Shaving

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Shaving, derek likes his boy smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: Derek doesn't like beard burn.





	Shaving

“Stiles.” 

“Yeah, honey boo?” Stiles spun around in his office chair, watching with amusement as Derek let out a pained breath at the pet name.

“You need to shave,” he responded, pointing at his stubble burned face to emphasize this statement (they'd had some good wakeup sex this morning). 

“Whaaatttt? No way, my stubble is manly as fuck,” Stiles retorted. “Besides, it's not that bad.” Derek raised an eyebrow, basically calling Stiles an idiot without words; he was gifted that way. He scratched at his chin; sure, it was getting a bit unruly, but he'd been working a lot and didn't really have the time or energy to shave.

“I don't like having stubble burn. The pack makes fun of me and it hurts to walk,” Derek replied flatly, leaving no room for argument. Stiles sighed. 

“I feel like a real man though,” he whined unhappily, scrubbing at his jawline. “Wait, what about your stubble? You give me beard burn all the time, you fucker!” he cried incredulously, and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Key difference. You actually like my stubble, and I don't like yours. Shave,” he finished, throwing a razor at Stiles and walking away. 

“But- you- ugh, fine! I'm shaving, you stupid hater!” he called after him, pouting petulantly at the razor. 

***

As Stiles washed off his (now smooth ugh f u Derek) face, he felt a sudden presence at his back and wet kisses being placed along his jaw. He rolled his eyes.

“You made me shave, I'm mad at you.” A huff. The kisses continued, punctuated with occasional nips that Stiles knew would leave an obvious mark or two. 

“So smooth,” Derek breathed reverently against his skin, sucking and licking; Stiles’ head traitorously tilted to give him more access. “Easier to mark you like this,” came the next murmur, and Stiles’ breath hitched. 

“Okay buddy, that's totally fair, your logic is flawless and I'll shave always I promise,” he rambled, Derek’s tongue rough against his overly sensitive skin as a hand snaked down his pajama pants. Man, he was never gonna skip shaving again.


End file.
